1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to starter batteries for car and more particularly, to an intelligent eco-friendly starter battery, which has the characteristics of high capacity, light weight, long lifespan, environment protection and reduction of the load of the car starter, allows connection to different cars by means of different jumper cables, and can pre-heat the lithium polymer cells therein to a predetermined temperature during a cold weather, automatically charge each lithium polymer cell that is power low, automatically cut off the circuit upon battery over-current or overheat, and transmit the data sensed by a battery cell sensor module thereof to a remote controller or external display wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lead-acid batteries are commonly used as starter batteries for car. However, a lead-acid battery has low charging/discharging performance and not allow for reversing output polarity. Further, conventional car starter batteries are not highly stable, and may be suddenly over-consumed, causing the driver unable to start the car and leading to travel delay or traffic impact. Further, conventional car starter batteries simply provides a power inspection function without automatic power-off and balance charging and discharging control functions, leading to battery power attenuation and loss.
Further, conventional car starter batteries are designed for use in specific models of cars. Different models of cars cannot use one same type of starter battery. Further, conventional car starter batteries are not applicable in different geographical areas that exhibit significant temperature differences.
Further conventional lead-acid car starter batteries are neither environmentally friendly nor cable of displaying power capacity, electrical properties and internal battery cell status. Thus, a user may keep using a poor lead-acid car starter that may fail soon.